Accidental
by engranatenroses
Summary: [SasuNaru] It started with an accident. Shonenai, Fluff. [26/06/13 - Discontinued]
1. Accidental

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Summary: **SasuNaru. It started with an accident.

**Warning: **Shonen-ai, Fluff.

**Note:** I wrote the bulk of this when I was in Spain, so I'm typing and editing as I go along. And I give many thanks to my wonderful betas, **i0003 **and **Honeybee **.

* * *

**- - - **

**Accidental**

_by engranatenroses_

_- - - _

Uchiha Sasuke; dark blue hair, black eyes, medium build and heart-throb to Konoha's resident females, had never really thought about relationships. No matter how much girls threw themselves at him and claimed to like him, he could never admit to having a fraction of the feelings in return. Uchiha Sasuke had never really thought about relationships, until he found himself lips-to-lips with his blonde-haired idiot of a team mate.

The whole thing started when Naruto had become fed up with everyone making Sasuke out to be the best at everything. He slammed his hands down on the desk and marched over to stare at the blue-haired boy, as if he could see how great the other boy was by looking at his face. This was all very well until someone behind Naruto stepped backwards from their animated conversation and knocked the blonde into Sasuke.

Both boys pulled back as quickly as was humanly possible, with matching shades of pink on their cheeks. Sasuke was about to hurl an insult at Naruto for being so clumsy, when he noticed a strange tingling sensation that seemed to linger on his lips as it seeped towards his stomach. He hoped that he hadn't caught anything from the blonde. Ever since this incident, Sasuke found himself noticing things that his team mate did, rather than just ignoring him as usual.

One thing that he noticed was that Naruto started training more, ever determined to prove himself better than 'The Great Uchiha Sasuke.' The same Uchiha Sasuke that was standing, watching one of these training sessions and trying to figure out what was different about the other boy.

Naruto was practicing moulding his chakra, something which he was absolutely dreadful at. The only thing that drove him to keep trying was that he had to become the one that everyone noticed, instead of Sasuke.

From his hiding place, behind a tree trunk, Sasuke watched Naruto for a few more minutes before stepping boldly out, completely ignoring the blonde to begin his own training. The only problem was that everything Naruto did seemed to put him off, whether it was muttering to himself about 'being the best' or simply falling over; it was all extremely distracting to the blue-haired teen.

- - -

For months Sasuke followed the same routine; silently watching Naruto training before starting his own. He often wondered if the feelings that he had been getting after the accidental  
kiss were really a sign of him coming down with something.

After countless sessions of watching Naruto train, Sasuke arrived at the training grounds and concealed himself in his usual spot only to find the blonde practicing his hand-to-hand skills instead of his chakra moulding. The blue-haired boy watched quietly as the other spin-kicked a tree, creating a shower of bark where it had hit.

Rather than just watching, this time Sasuke stepped forwards earlier to offer himself up as a sparring partner. The blonde's initial reaction was a suspicious look, followed by a shrug and a quiet acceptance.

Both boys threw themselves into the mock fight with fervour and it didn't take long for sweat droplets to form on their foreheads.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke smirked. The only reply that he received was the blonde altering his footing before sprinting towards the other. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was so eager to prove Sasuke wrong that he was completely oblivious to the tree root peering out of the ground right in his path. His toes caught the underside of the root and he splayed his fingers as he began to topple.

For reasons unknown to both, Sasuke darted forwards to prevent the fall. What he hadn't counted on was that the angle at which he caught the blonde would cause him to fall backwards himself, and the boys once again found themselves lip-to-lip. As suddenly as it had happened, the blonde pulled away and his fingers rushed up to touch his lips. As he did so, his eyes widened and a blush spread to his cheeks. The confused Naruto did the only thing that made sense at the time; he bolted, still with the blush staining his cheeks. All this was noticed by Sasuke, who let himself flop back onto the grass to savour the flare of warmth he felt.

- - -

The blue-haired boy soon found himself making excuses to brush up against Naruto, just to feel a shadow of the previous feeling. Another thing that he noticed was that it was taking longer and longer for Naruto to pull away each time.

Eventually their teacher Kakashi, tired of watching them run circles around each other, decided to give them a small push in the right direction. He called Sasuke over to the jounin offices with the request that he took a message to Naruto's house about the next group mission.

On the way to his team mate's house, Sasuke clutched the note like a lifeline; this was the first time that he'd had a legitimate reason to see Naruto outside of a mission or a training session. He stood on the doorstep hesitantly before gathering his courage and knocking sharply on the door. From inside, he could hear some grunting and a loud bang, followed by a string of curses. Finally, the door was swung open by a dishevelled blonde in pyjamas with a bump on one side of his head and a rather comical sleeping cap perched on the other.

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked a few time before he registered that Sasuke was standing on his doorstep, clutching a note in his hands. The blonde stifled a yawn as he ushered the other boy into his apartment.

The first question that occurred to Sasuke was '_where was the floor_', and he turned to ask Naruto.

"Oh that!" A sheepish look came across his face. "I've been too busy with training to clean. I'm going to have to soon though." He brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck as he grinned awkwardly.

Sasuke gave the room another look; this would take one person a long time to clean. "Do you want any help?"

Naruto span round to face the blue-haired boy, with clear disbelief written on his features. Nobody ever offered him help, let alone Sasuke of all people. "Are you serious?" He asked in a hushed voice, as if he thought that Sasuke might leave if he spoke too loudly.

"Of course I am, dobe" Sasuke replied gruffly, his hands shoved firmly into his pockets. "So where do you want to start?"

Naruto snapped out of his initial shock and leaped on the blue-haired boy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sasuke!" After a brief moment of indecision, Sasuke moved his arms to loosely wrap around Naruto and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"Alright, alright, is it really that rare to be offered help by me?" The blonde let go of him but said nothing, a sparkle of gratitude in his eyes.

- - -

The two boys worked late into the night until the apartment was tidier than Naruto could remember. "Thank you for helping. I don't think I've ever seen my place look so clean!" After a short pause, Naruto continued. "Do you want to stay here the night? It's already late and I have a few blankets and a comfy sofa that you could sleep on."

Sasuke checked the time and accepted the offer with little resistance. Soon he was stretched out across the large sofa, with the soft blanket wrapped around his body. As Naruto left for his own room, the blonde muttered a gentle 'sleep well' answered only by the light, rhythmic breathing of the blue-haired boy, signalling that he was already asleep.

The blonde-haired boy closed his door with a slight click and sat on the bed, running his hands through his short hair. What was this strange bubbly sensation that he had felt when Sasuke had offered to help him? Was it just because the other boy had shown him that he cared about his well-being? _No, it couldn't be_. Naruto let out a sigh. He'd had a similar feeling when the accidental kiss had happened. He thought back to the second time it'd happened, during their sparring, the feeling had definitely been stronger that time.

He gripped his hair and tugged it over his eyes. Was he really falling for his team mate? It did seem that way. He pushed his thoughts away as he climbed into bed, and as his head touched the pillow, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

- - -

The next morning, Naruto woke up with the feeling that there was something different. He sat up and thought about what it could be. With a shrug, he flung his legs over the edge of the bed and trudged sleepily over to the door. Just as he was walking to the kitchen he noticed a bare foot peeking out over the arm of his sofa. Ah yes, the feeling of something different was that he had a guest for the first time in his memory.

Taking a detour past the sleeping boy, he noticed how peaceful the blue-haired boy looked without a scowl marring his face. His dark hair fell softly over his eyes and complemented his pale skin as it brushed the corner of his mouth. Naruto knelt down to lightly stroke the strands away from the other boy's lips. His brain caught up to what he had just done, and he snatched his hand back.

The blue-haired boy's eyebrows drew together as the soft touch disappeared, but his face soon reverted to his former peaceful look. The blonde watched as Sasuke moved slightly in his sleep, wetting his lips and leaving them slightly parted.

Naruto found himself gravitating towards those tempting lips; the lips that had taken his first kiss. His eyes darted up to Sasuke, to check that the boy was indeed still asleep, and closed the rest of the distance. He pressed his lips against the other's briefly, relishing the contact.

His eyes shot open as a quiet moan was issued from the blue-haired boy. Fearing that he had been caught, the blonde stood up and fled to the safety of his kitchen.

Meanwhile, the 'sleeping' boy rolled onto his side and pulled his arms around himself in a hug as a small smile crept its way onto his lips.

Accidental kisses were good, but when the kiss was intentional…

_ It was fantastic_.

- - -

* * *

**- **

**AN: That's all for my little one-shot, although if I get enough reviews I was thinking of a sequel focusing more on relationship-building.**

**- **

**

* * *

**


	2. Incidental

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Summary**: SasuNaru. Accidental kisses were good, but when the kiss was intentional, it was fantastic.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai, Fluff.

**Note**: I wrote the bulk of this when I was in Spain, so I'm typing and editing as I go along. And I give many thanks to my wonderful beta, **Mel-chan **(formerly known as Honeybee) .

_** - o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o -**_

**Incidental**

By engranatenroses

Sasuke lay on the comfortable sofa, eyes gently shut. '_He kissed me, and it wasn't an accident_'. Barely resisting the happy feeling that was pooling in his stomach, he swung his legs round to regain a sitting position. The dark-haired boy noted that Naruto was still rummaging around in the kitchen, and began to make his way stealthily across the living room floor towards the other room.

Still moving silently, he slid into one of the wooden seats at the table. He propped his elbows up on the tabletop and laced his fingers together before resting his chin lightly on them, completing his trademark brooding position. Sasuke gazed lazily at the other boy, who was currently fussing over the boiling water needed to make his unhealthy breakfast.

Naruto turned and staggered sleepily over to the table at which his team mate sat. He rubbed his eye with the heel of one hand, whilst simultaneously pouring the freshly boiled water into the open pot of instant ramen.

When he finally noticed the blue-haired boy, he nearly dropped the kettle into his breakfast.

"S-S-S-Sasuke! You're awake!" Sasuke smirked as the blonde's eyes flicked down and widened with the realisation that his guest was wearing nothing more than a pair of black silk boxers. Naruto abruptly spun around so that his back was to the other boy. "D-D-Doyouwantanythingtoeatforbreakfast?" The young Uchiha raised an elegant eyebrow as he studied his friend, whose ears were now bright red.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Sasuke allowed his smirk to widen behind the blonde's back. Naruto was really quite adorable when he was flustered. A small cough was issued from the blonde, and he tried again.

"Breakfast; What do you want?" This time his voice sounded gruff, as if he was sulking but didn't want to show it.

"Just cereal if you've got it, thanks." Naruto set about preparing Sasuke's breakfast, and soon the two were sat eating in companionable silence.

When both boys had finished eating, Naruto stood up to dump his dishes into the sink, signalling for Sasuke to do the same. As the dark-haired boy leaned over to the sink his arm brushed lightly against Naruto's, causing a warm tingling sensation through both boys.

Sasuke heard a sharp intake of breath from the blonde and carefully concealed his amusement as the other boy began frantically scrubbing the bowls, as his ears were once again tinged pink.

The blue-haired boy stepped back and began his return to the living room. As he did so, a rare smile graced his features, leaving him to nurse the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling remained with him as he pulled on his white shorts and familiar blue Uchiha top.

- - -

After the two boys undertook their morning rituals they walked together, each enjoying the other's company, to meet their white-haired teacher.

When they arrived at the bridge, Sakura was already waiting and wasted no time in latching onto Sasuke's arm.

Naruto's brow furrowed briefly before he too bounced over. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" As usual, he was given a disproving look before she turned back to face the object of her obsession.

"Sasuke! I heard that you had to stay over at Naruto's house last night, you poor thing! I was soooo worried about you! He didn't attack you or poison your food did h-_argh!_" The pink-haired girl landed unceremoniously on the floor due to the young Uchiha shoving her away from him. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Shut up! You're annoying me." He gave the girl a scathing look before walking a few steps towards the blonde; finally shoving his hands in his pockets to lean against the side of the bridge.

The rest of the wait for the white-haired jounin was spent in silence. Sakura stood a safe distance away from the boys, her expression flitting between hurt and confusion. A glance at Naruto revealed his own conflicting emotions; one part of him felt a strong urge to yell at Sasuke for being so unkind to the poor girl; the other part was breathing a quiet sigh of relief that the other boy was no longer allowing the girl to hang off him like an over-sized necklace. This resulted in the normally lively boy standing quietly with a scowl on his face.

A scream from the pink-haired girl caused both boys to spin around, kunai in hands, only to find their eccentric teacher crouched on the side of the bridge breathing down Sakura's neck. His one visible eye curved up into a smile.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ah yes. Well you see, I dreamt that I was a vampire and when I woke up, I forgot that I wasn't and assumed that I would die if I went out into direct sunlight…"

"Liar!"

- - -

Team 7's training went by without incident apart from Sakura's behaviour, which was more subdued than usual. Presumably because of Sasuke's cold attitude towards her.

When Kakashi finally called the session to a halt at the end of the day, the group parted ways, each member taking a different route to their own homes. Naruto, however, noticed someone following him, which was odd because he lived in a completely different direction to the other members. He stopped and turned to find that the 'someone' was no other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto muttered under his breath, voicing his thoughts rather than intending for the other to hear. The fore mentioned boy's head snapped up upon hearing his name.

"Naruto." He dipped his head in acknowledgement towards the blonde. "Want to spar? Don't hold back this time, I know you do." A slight tinge of pink spread across Naruto's cheeks as he nodded his acceptance.

Both boys leapt backwards, kunai drawn. Sasuke was the first to attack and ran towards the blonde, sliding on the ground at the last minute to dodge Naruto's thrown kunai. His right foot found purchase on the loose ground and he pushed down on it, bringing his leg up to connect with the blonde's chest. Or so he thought.

Naruto blocked Sasuke's kick to his mid-section, and countered with his own leg hooking behind the Uchiha's ankles, resulting in the dark-haired boy loosing his balance and falling on his back to stare, dazed at the darkening sky above him. No sooner had he regained his common sense enough to get out of this unguarded position, he found a kunai at his throat, accompanied by a weight on his mid-section.

"I guess I win this time then?" Sasuke looked up to find cerulean eyes, swimming with playfulness gazing haughtily down at him.

"I guess you do." His voice had a breathless quality to it, but he couldn't tell whether it was from the sparring or the close proximity of his team mate.

"Then you can take me out for ramen, you're paying." The weight on his chest was relieved as the blonde stood and offered his hand to help the other up. The proffered hand was accepted and Sasuke rose gracefully to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Alright, let's go. Since you asked so nicely." Sasuke landed a playful punch on Naruto's shoulder, and the two boys made their way to the ramen bar. Once there, Naruto promptly ordered three bowls of the special ramen and was already on his second bowl when he turned to face Sasuke, only to find the dark haired boy fidgeting nervously with the end of his arm warmer.

The blonde turned to his friend, wearing flecks of noodles proudly on his face. "Sasuke, are you alright? Aren't you hungry?" The dark haired boy barely contained his amusement at the sight of the blonde's face.

"No. I.. Uh… It's nothing." The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned up into a small smile. "You have noodles on your face, dobe." The smile remained on his features as he watched the blonde wiping the food off his face.

When Sasuke had finished his meal, and Naruto had a tall stack of bowls beside him, Sasuke asked for the bill and paid for the both of them as he had promised. The blonde stepped down from his seat, rubbing his belly with a satisfied expression on his face. It was then that Naruto noticed that Sasuke was fidgeting, something which was a rare occurrence anyway, and the pale boy had a slight tinge of red across his cheeks.

"Naa, Sasuke… What's the matter? Was the ramen too spicy?" Naruto asked in his oblivious but concerned manner. When the black-haired boy shook his head, Naruto's eyebrows drew together in thought. "Then what is it?" The blonde cocked his head to one side.

Sasuke forced himself to make eye-contact with his friend. "I was wondering…" He swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over…Uh…To my house…" He trailed off and dropped his gaze down to what appeared to be a very interesting patch of dirt.

"Sure."

Sasuke's head snapped up. "W-what?" The blonde merely smiled.

"Of course I'll come over." Sasuke gave himself a mental shake for acting so much like a girl over something as small as inviting his friend round to his house.

The pair walked in companionable silence before: "Sasuke…"

"Yes, Naruto?" The dark haired boy tilted his head to see the blonde better.

"Y'know, earlier…" The blonde dipped his head, so that his hair hung over his eyes.

Sasuke began to get worried at his friend's lack of enthusiasm to talk. "What about earlier?" The pale boy mentally back-tracked through the time they spent at Ichiraku's.

"Earlier…"

"Yes?"

"Earlier… you were acting exactly like Hinata!" The blonde raised his head to reveal a huge grin before sprinting away from an enraged Uchiha.

_**- o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **__**o - o - **_

_**AN:** I apologise for the long wait, but this is worth 1 page of notes… I have 6 more pages, so I thought I'd shorten it to give a quicker update. Must say thankyee once again to all my reviewers and of course **Mel-chan** who make it all worthwhile :D_


	3. Incidental: II

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Summary**: SasuNaru. Intentional. Accidental. What does it matter?

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Fluff.

**Note**: Hee… I've been writing this in my half-hour breaks at work XD

**Beta:** Mel-chan

* * *

**Incidental II**

_By engranatenroses_

The two boys chased through the village streets, Naruto laughing and throwing playful insults over his shoulder as he ran.

Soon they were within the walls of the Uchiha properties and Naruto slowed to a walk, allowing Sasuke to catch up. The black haired boy had other ideas though, and continued running  
toward the blonde. Just before the two collided, Sasuke ground to a halt and planted a foot in the blonde's face.

Naruto fell back onto the ground. "Oi teme! What was that for?"

"Hn. I am _not _like Hinata." He stuck his nose up in the air and strode over to his house.

A big grin crept across Naruto's features as he got up to follow his friend into the house.

Once inside, Sasuke led the blonde into the lounge. Naruto's eyes widened at the expensive cream sofas. Everything in the room seemed to match, but left it looking unlived in and a little like a showroom.

"Make yourself at home."

Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke, who smirked at the shocked expression on his friend's face.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked, receiving a nod from the speechless blonde. "Go on, sit down, I'll be back in a minute."

Naruto made his way over to the largest sofa, which was right in front of the wall-mounted television. While Sasuke was making the drinks, Naruto used the time to really take in his surroundings.

The walls were a two-tone style, with a creamy shade that became a deep red on the bottom half. The carpet was a thick and fluffy cream, the same shade as the top half of the walls, and Naruto enjoyed how soft it felt on his feet.

Dotted around the room were up lighters on the walls, shedding a warm glow over everything. Naruto found that the longer he spent in the room, the less sterile it became until he felt that he could label it 'cosy'.

The soft clink of ceramic mugs proclaimed the return of Sasuke with the hot chocolate. The dark haired boy sat next to Naruto and placed the mugs on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"Would you like to watch a film?" The blonde nodded his agreement. "Well come on then, you pick one." Sasuke stood and walked over to kneel in front of the DVD cabinet. Naruto followed and soon the DVDs were strewn across the floor. The blonde haired boy finally chose one and the two friends settled back onto the sofa.

About ten minutes into the film, Sasuke leaned forward to place his mug onto the table. When he sat back, he carefully moved his arm to rest on the back of the sofa. To his delight, the blonde shuffled his body slightly closer to Sasuke.

The two sat like this for a few moments until the Uchiha turned to ask Naruto if he would like anything to eat, only to find himself captivated by cerulean eyes.

The dark haired boy leaned towards the blonde but stopped halfway to allow Naruto to turn away.

Naruto, however, fluttered his eyes shut and closed the remaining distance into a chaste kiss. The few seconds that it lasted were over too soon, and Sasuke reached up with one hand to softly cup the blonde's cheek, allowing the other to wrap around Naruto's waist and pull him in for another kiss.

The Uchiha ran his tongue over the blonde's lips, requesting entry that was granted eagerly.

Suddenly, it was as if something had snapped inside of them and the two boys clung onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Naruto's hands clutched the back of Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke, in turn, moved his own hands from the blonde's face into his golden hair.

The two broke apart simultaneously for air and the continued fluidly as if there had been no break.

Sasuke's hand released its hold on Naruto's hair and made its way under the blonde's shirt. It seemed that this movement broke the spell, as Naruto's eyes snapped open and he pushed the Uchiha away.

The said Uchiha sat back with his head down and his dark hair covering his eyes. Naruto strained to hear what the other boy was muttering.

_"I'm so sorry, Naruto… went too fast… hate me… understand… want to leave… sorry… so sorry…"_

The blonde's eyes softened and he reached out to hold his teammate's hand, smoothing the back of it with his thumb. The two moved together into a gentle embrace, and when they parted, Naruto allowed himself to be pulled down to rest his head onto Sasuke's lap.

The two friends watched the rest of the film in a comfortable silence and fell asleep where they sat, Sasuke softly stroking Naruto's hair.

* * *

**End Note: **There we go! Another chappie done I know nothing much happened in this one… but in the next chapter things happen. I also have a nasty surprise planned, so stay tuned!

Also, if anyone's interested... go read and review 'Wind' because I only need two more reviews to post another chapter!


	4. Incidental: III

* * *

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply**_

_**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto_

_**Summary**: SasuNaru. Is happiness really this short lived?_

_**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Fluff._

_**Note**: Wow, I can't believe how long it's taken for me to update this! It's all my fault, I've just been neglecting it. Please accept my apologies -bows down on hands and knees- _

_Keep a look out for (http // www . fanfiction . net / gemroses) It's a collaboration account between myself and __gemlou137. And the prologue to our Harry Potter story should be up either today or tomorrow!  
_

_**Beta:** None today!_

* * *

**Incidental III**

_By engranatenroses_

Naruto shifted his body slightly where he lay. 'Does this pillow have bones in it or something?' He thought quietly to himself. Dismissing this silly idea, the blonde stretched out his arms above his head, enjoying the pull of the aching muscles in his back. At least, he enjoyed it until he realised that in his stretching he had grasped what felt like an extension of his bony pillow. Slowly and cautiously, Naruto raised his head just enough to see the object within his grasp. A leg. Not just any leg, but that of his best friend. His best friend on which he had slept on for the entire night.

The blonde began to panic, surely he had overstayed his welcome? And not only that but he, the guest, had fallen asleep on the lap of his host, preventing Sasuke from getting up and sleeping in a comfortable place. Oh how insensitive he had been! Naruto scrabbled for a firm surface that didn't involve any part of his friend's anatomy with which to push himself into a sitting position. This proved a much more difficult task than he had first anticipated and, in his frantic state, he failed to notice that his flailing had awoken the other sleeping boy.

"Just what do you think you're doing, dobe?" The sensual deep voice of the dark-haired boy carried softly to Naruto's ears, causing him to freeze in shock, giving a good impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"S-S-S-Sasuke! I wasn't doing anything! I was just going to.. the toilet! Yeah, the toilet!" And with that, the blonde leapt to his feet and ran from the room in the direction of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Uchiha in his wake.

After several minutes, a sheepish Naruto shuffled his way back to the room where Sasuke had not moved from his sitting position and was looking expectantly towards the blonde boy. Now slightly more awake, Sasuke took in the defeated stance and saddened expression that Naruto held. "Dobe? Is something the matter?"

Naruto's head snapped up at the concerned tone in his friend's voice before it dropped back down to look at the floor and study the patterns in the soft creamy carpet. "Nothing's wrong... I'd better go soon though I've already over..." The rest of his speech trailed off into an incoherent jumble of words. Sasuke, however, could guess at the rest of Naruto's speech. 'I've already over-stayed my welcome' was left unsaid but understood by both, and the Uchiha rose from his seated position on the sofa to stand in front of his friend. Sasuke reached his hand out to cup Naruto's chin and tilt it up enough to meet his eyes.

"Silly dobe." The young Uchiha gazed into his friend's cerulean eyes. "You haven't over stayed your welcome." Sasuke gave his friend a small smile before it changed to his more usual smirk. "I can guarantee that if you had, I would have already kicked you out for drooling on my knee." Naruto's eyes widened in the shock that Sasuke had LET him drool on his knee, and stared laughing at the thought.

The two friends made their way into the kitchen after Naruto's stomach growled angrily at the lack of a prompt breakfast. After having the blonde chant 'Ramen, Ramen!' the whole way there, Sasuke caved in and provided two cups of the instant noodles. The Uchiha frowned at the lack of a nutritional breakfast, but enjoyed the taste none-the-less. After the pair had eaten Naruto decided to return to his own house, although this time on a lighter note, and so collected his things and made his way out of the Uchiha estate, waving to his friend as he went.

The rest of the week passed faster than seven days should have. The two boys spent more time at each other's houses after missions and training than they ever had done in the past. Each time, they ended up kissing one way or another. They started off as accidental, spur-of-the-moment kisses: When Naruto was cooking and taking and then turned round to find Sasuke closer than he had anticipated, when Sasuke leaned over the back of the sofa to reach for the remote, when Sasuke was standing by the fridge and Naruto reached around him to grab the orange juice. These accidental occurrences became more frequent and more elaborately planned as the week went on until, on one occasion, Naruto rang the doorbell, and as Sasuke answered, Naruto tackled the Uchiha to the ground scattering affectionate kisses all over his face.

Despite the increase in physical affection, the two had not attempted to go any further than the night when Naruto stayed at Sasuke's house. Naruto was extremely grateful towards his friend for this, he didn't want to rush into anything he would regret later, and Sasuke seemed to realise this, backing off if he felt Naruto become the slightest bit tense of uncomfortable.

Today, Sasuke was acting different to how he was usually. He was quieter, and seemed to have a lot on his mind. After Team 7 had completed their mission, a D-rank which consisted of weeding an elderly lady's garden and then painting the fence around it a khaki green, Sasuke called Naruto over to him by catching his eye and jerking his head in the subtle way that could only have been pulled off by an Uchiha. Naruto finished complaining to Sakura about the low ranking missions they were getting at the moment, and ran over to the dark haired boy, shouting a farewell to his female team-mate over his shoulder.

For a short while, the teens walked in silence towards the Uchiha Estate before Sasuke glanced quickly around him and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, turning the other boy to face him. The blonde allowed a questioning look to cross his features and Sasuke sighed, his head lowered. Naruto did not make any further attempt to question the Uchiha though, this was Sasuke's way of filing his thoughts so that he could say what he wanted, exactly how he wanted to. Luckily, Naruto did not have to wait too much longer, and Sasuke finally spoke in a soft voice.

"Naruto. I was wondering... if you wanted to go to that new seafood restaurant with me." The dark haired boy raised his head so that he could see the effect of his words on the blonde. "As a date."

* * *

**  
**

_**End Note: **Stopping here, because I'd like to have the date as a separate chapter, I hope no-one minds! Sorry for the long update, I've have a serious writer's block at the moment. I hope everyone enjoyed though, I know you wanted longer chapters, so I've tried here. I should be getting back into writing again now though! Review review!_

* * *


	5. Incidental: The Date

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Pairing**: Sasuke/Naruto

**Summary**: SasuNaru. The boys finally get to have a date!

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Fluff.

**Note**: Sorry this is a week late! I've had things to do, even though it's been the Easter holiday. Hope you enjoy!

**Beta:** Honeybeexx

* * *

_**Last time:**__ "Naruto. I was wondering... if you wanted to go to that new seafood restaurant with me." The dark haired boy raised his head so that he could see the effect of his words on the blonde. "As a date."_

* * *

**Incidental: The Date**

_By engranatenroses_

After gushing out an acceptance to Sasuke's offer of a date, and leaving the Uchiha with the knowledge that Naruto would indeed return to meet him at the gates to his estate, the blonde ran for most of the way back to his small apartment in the centre of the Hidden Village of Konoha. He fumbled with the keys in front of his door, finally retrieving the correct one and opening the door with such excitement that the hinges creaked as he nearly ripped them from the frame. Naruto was practically an orange blur as he darted from one room to the next, piling an assortment of clothes into his arms and finally dropping the whole pile onto his bed.

The blonde boy quickly rid the pile of anything that smelled too bad, and was left with a small selection of a few tops and one pair of smart-ish black trousers. He changed into the trousers and laid out the remaining shirts. After glaring at them for several minutes, he decided to spare himself the trouble of choosing and shut his eyes, picking up the first one he touched. He pulled on the selected shirt, a deep red, long sleeved one, and smoothed out the barely visible creases. Giving himself a quick sniff to make sure that he didn't smell too bad, Naruto grabbed his keys and left the apartment. He strode purposefully, as fast as he could without running and making himself look too eager, towards the gates of the Uchiha estate where his friend was already waiting for him.

Naruto stopped just short of his friend, acknowledging his presence with a small 'hey'. The Uchiha responded in kind with a nod of his head.

"Shall we?" Sasuke moved his arm in a sweeping gesture, similar to that one might use to invite someone into their home. Naruto smiled shyly before nodding in acceptance, his unusual quiet manner was not left unnoticed by the dark haired boy, but he chose to let it slide unmentioned, and proceeded to begin the short walk to the restaurant.

The building stood tall and proud, its architectural design complemented the surrounding buildings, yet it shone, giving off a sense of newness and finesse that the others had already lost with time. The pair walked up to the doors and, when they reached them, a smartly dressed man ushered the boys inside with a polite greeting.

Once inside, a woman dressed in a similar attire greeted them and asked if they had a reservation.

"Yes, I have a table booked under the name Uchiha." Sasuke stated. His tone was that of one who had been brought up in high society and taught the required etiquette to keep the family name in high esteem.

The woman looked up from the registry books, her expression one of both surprise and recognition of the name.

"Why of course, Master Uchiha, forgive me for not realising sooner. May I welcome you into our humble restaurant, on behalf of the manager. We have prepared a specia- " But the woman didn't finish her sentence. She had finally registered the presence of the other boy.

The expression on the woman's face twisted into a hideous snarl upon seeing Naruto. She opened her mouth, all intent on lashing out with poisonous words and snide comments. Sasuke took this opportunity to issue a polite cough, redirecting the woman's attention back to himself. When she did, she noticed the clearly annoyed glare upon the dark haired boy's features.

With her feathers ruffled under the disapproving glare of a potentially priceless customer, the woman stammered out the rest of her welcome and ducked her head apologetically. She cleared her throat and smoothed out the invisible creases in her uniform before leading them to the far end of the restaurant.

The two boys were led to a luxury private booth, free from the prying eyes of the other patrons. Sasuke allowed Naruto to sit first, before striding to the other side of the table to sit opposite his friend. The Uchiha turned to the woman with barely contained scorn in his eyes at her causing such discomfort to his date.

"Would you send for the manager? Make it as swift as possible." He then turned back to the blonde, effectively dismissing her.

A short while later, a man with a high class suit appeared at their table, with leather-bound menus under one arm and a notepad in his hands.

"Good evening, sirs. I am the manager of this establishment. I was told that you wished to speak with me?" The man's eyes flicked to Naruto, but neither his tone, nor his expression conveyed any negative feelings, as the woman's had.

Sasuke took this in, and his mood lightened considerably. "Yes, I am afraid that one of your members of staff took it upon herself to make my friend here," he gestured toward Naruto, "feel most unwelcome." He leaned back in his seat to study the man's reaction.

"Ah yes, I did have a feeling that this was the problem." The manager sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It would do well for my employees to remember that they are just that - employees - that are replaceable. I apologise profusely, and can assure you that the woman in question will be reprimanded accordingly. I also offer that you enjoy your meal for no cost, as a further apology." The man looked to Sasuke, seeking his acceptance of the offer.

The young Uchiha nodded in approval. "That would be most satisfactory, thank you."

At these words, the manager breathed a visible sigh of relief. It would not do to be seen in a bad light by one of the richest families in Konoha. The man placed a menu in front of each boy and then stood back, pen poised over the noted book.

"Would you like to order any drinks, sirs?" The pair briefly consulted the drinks list before ordering. The man nodded to show that he understood, and then left to go to the bar.

Finally, the two boys were left to talk and Sasuke carefully studied the blonde's face before speaking. Naruto began to fidget under the scrutiny of the dark haired boy, toying with a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt. Sasuke, sensing that the other would not be forthcoming with conversation, took matters into his own hands.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" The blonde nodded his head, but refused to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Don't give me that." Sasuke's voice turned to a more commanding tone. However, this only caused Naruto to shrink back further.

"I'm fine, Sasuke." Though he didn't sound convinced himself.

"If she bothered you that much, we can leave. It's up to you." Secretly, Sasuke hoped that this would not be the case, but he hated seeing the usually bubbly boy so withdrawn. At his comment, Naruto's head snapped up, wide eyed.

"No! I don't want to leave, I want to stay with Sasuke, it's just..." The blonde raised his eyes to fix on Sasuke's shoulder, still not meeting his gaze. "I guess I should be used to it by now, sorry." He looked back at his lap, now tugging the thread.

Anything that Sasuke was about to say was cut off by the return of the manager, drinks in hand and ready to take their order. The Uchiha ordered for them both, to make sure that nobody would know who was having which dish, thus preventing any tampering, although he didn't mention this.

The manager nodded as he noted down the orders, and left with a smile as he took the menus back.

Eager to get his friend into a more cheerful mood, Sasuke attempted to restart their conversation on a lighter note.

"At least the manager seems more competent, don't you agree?"

Naruto looked up and tried to give the dark haired boy a smile, though it looked grim and forced, rather than happy.

"That's because you're an Uchiha. He doesn't want to lose a valuable customer."

"I'm sure that's not true, he's just better mannered." But Sasuke knew that he was lying to himself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed.

"I hate it when all people see is a name, and not the face." That got Naruto's attention. It struck a chord deep within him.

'Of course, I forgot that Sasuke is in the same boat as me. Although he is placed up high by the people, and I am scorned, nobody takes the time to know the people behind the names.'

Naruto's pondering was cut short as the starters were placed on the table. He had been so deep in thought that he failed to notice the reappearance of the manager. As swiftly as he had appeared, the man scurried away to ensure that the main course would be done in good time.

The two boys ate their starters in silence. Unfortunately, the lack of conversation only made the blonde more tense and he became jittery with nerves. Eventually, he gave up trying to eat the starter, and just pushed it around with his chopsticks.

Sasuke put down his own chopsticks and took a few deep breaths, deliberating over how to break the proverbial ice that had frozen over the table.

The dark haired boy was saved from a decision when the manager collected their plates and another waiter delivered their main dishes.

Naruto must have been distracted when the orders had been given, as his eyes lit up at the sight of the noodles that were placed in front of him. He looked from his meal to Sasuke, to find the other boy looking hesitant, and flashed him a genuine smile. The dark haired boy smiled back, relief clearly showing on his face.

They finished the main course in silence apart from the clicking of chopsticks and occasional slurping from Naruto. Thankfully, this silence was far more comfortable than the last.

Shortly after they had both finished and the plates had been cleared, Sasuke sent the manager to fetch the dessert menu. When the man had gone, the dark haired boy reached across the table and took one of Naruto's hands in his own, smoothing the back of it with his thumb. He waited patiently for the blonde to look up, and took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Naruto. I.. I think I'm falling in love with you..."

At Sasuke's confession, Naruto flinched as though he had been hit, and his hand twitched as if he wanted to snatch it away. He restrained himself, even as his expression morphed into discomfort. He was uncomfortable with these foreign words, as only a small handful of people liked him, and none enough to profess such strong feelings. He remained silent but expressed no more desire to shrink away.

Nothing more was said between the two boys until Sasuke placed their dessert orders. The dark haired boy continued to smooth the back of his hand to calm not only Naruto, but himself as well. He didn't think that he could handle the rejection from the first person he could truly admit such feelings for.

The deserts arrived, and still nothing was said. Naruto appeared to have lost his appetite, as he just watched the ice melt into a pool in the bottom of his bowl. Sasuke was not feeling much better himself. A slow painful twisting sensation had coiled in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick.

A small cough from Naruto snapped the Uchiha's attention back to the other boy, who had resumed his earlier fidgeting.

"Sasuke.. I..." The said boy braced himself for the inevitable rejection. "I... I like you too..." The blonde muttered, almost incoherently.

The dark haired boy stared, his friend's words still sinking in. Naruto became even more nervous as he watched the other boy make a brilliant imitation of a fish.

When the words had finally registered, Sasuke allowed a dazzling smile to grace his features, leaving Naruto to bask within the happiness he was radiating. They finished up quickly and Sasuke left a generous tip on the table before leaving.

As the pair exited the building, stomachs full and feeling satisfied, Sasuke glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and reached out a hand, willing the blonde to take it. After a brief moment of hesitation, Naruto took the offered hand. The boys then made their way back to the Uchiha estate, fingers entwined for the whole of the disappointingly short walk.

-x-

Meanwhile, Sakura was just removing a stone from her sandal, when she noticed her two team mates leaving the expensive restaurant across the street from her, _holding hands!_ She stared for a few moments, unsure what to think. When she regained her thought functions, she stood and ran to her friend's house to share her discovery.

* * *

**End Note: **And that's it! Next time: What will Sakura do with this new information? Reviews are cherished like little Sasuke plushies :3  



	6. Endings and Apologies

I appreciate that this is incredibly late for everyone following this story (7 years after I first started it..)

I've re-read through the chapters and I have decided that it's better to label this story as **discontinued**. I'm no longer up-to-date with Naruto and I really can't find my muse to pick up from where I left off.

**I'd like to give a massive thank you to everyone who liked and reviewed this story; even 7 years on, your reviews still make me smile.**

I'm pretty motivated to pick up writing again, although I'd imagine my style has changed quite a bit.

Watch this space!


End file.
